


We've got stop meeting like this

by widowshulk



Series: Age of Ultron Countdown [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshulk/pseuds/widowshulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the two Avengers with the darkest history, Natasha and Bruce have difficulties sleeping and spend their nights together talking about the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've got stop meeting like this

**Author's Note:**

> As part of a countdown leading up to Age of Ultron, I wrote 18 short fics, from prompts, over 18 days.
> 
> Day Three. Based on the prompt "Little talks + Things you said at 1am"

"We've got stop meeting like this," Bruce said as he sat next to Nat on the couch. 

She'd made them both a cup of tea, clearly anticipating that Bruce would be awake. This was the fifth night in a row that they'd both found themselves awake and poking through the kitchen in the middle of the night. After the third night, it seemed inevitable to Bruce that he was going to see her the next night and he welcomed it. Their little talks made him almost giddy with happiness. He had Tony to talk to, but everything they talked about always seemed to come back to science, so it was nice to talk to a 'normal' person about the world.

"I'm heading out in a couple days, so we will stop meeting like this," Natasha said, not looking up from her mug. 

"I'd ask, but I'm guessing it's classified."

She nodded.

"So, did you hear about Pepper and Tony's big fight this morning?" she asked.

"Who didn't? Tony told me his side, but there's probably more to it."

The two shared the storied they'd heard and finally managed to piece together what had happened. Bruce didn't usually enjoy gossiping, but it opened her up. When they were talking about their colleagues, it was almost as if Natasha saw him as her equal. Logically, his brain told him that this couldn't be the case, but his heart and his gut disagreed.

They carried on talking for almost an hour before there was a lull in the conversation.

"Will you be gone long?" Bruce asked, not wanting to sound like he was being clingy and awkward.

"Couple of weeks, not too long," she replied and Bruce could feel her walls going up. "Couldn't leave you boys alone for too long," she added with a laugh.

"Are you okay?" he asked, instinctively putting a hand on hers.

"I'm gonna miss our little talks," she admitted, a slight blush spreading across her face.

"I'll miss them too. But we'll have lots to catch up on when you come back."

"True." She smiled. "You'll have to remember every little thing to feed back. I don't want to miss a thing."

"When was the last time you slept?" he found himself asking.

"I don't need much. I get enough."

"You can't go out there exhausted. What can I do to help?"

"Sometimes I have these dreams. No, it's silly. You're not that kind of doctor," she answered, shaking her head.

"I don't mind, Natasha. Please. Talk to me."

"I'm a girl, I'm so young. I'm so scared and so alone." When she stopped Bruce knew he couldn't push her any further. She'd already revealed more about herself to him than he ever thought possible.

"You'll think I'm making this up, but I dream something similar. Everything's green, then I'm alone, naked, in the dark, terrified that I've hurt someone or someones. It feels too real to be a dream."

"For me, too." 

She tucked some hair behind her ear and snuck a look at Bruce. He wasn't looking at her like she was weak and vulnerable, he hadn't lost that respect. There even seemed to be a new-found admiration in his eyes and she was glad she told him.

"I have an idea... I don't know if you'll go for it," she said, no longer feeling the need to look away from him.

"Okay..." he replied, dubiously.

"We could sleep together."

Bruce's jaw dropped slightly and his face was flushed. Just as he was about to speak Natasha stopped him.

"I didn't mean that. I meant, sleep in the same bed. Next to one another. To make the other feel safe."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Bruce smiled.

"I know. So my bed or yours?" She nudged him as she stood.


End file.
